cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Specify Other
Specify Other is a new but growing alliance. It has 37 members as of 03/18/2007. Specify Other or SO has recently been involved in a small alliance war with the FFU alliance, the war was lob-sided as SO dealt a great deal of damage compared to very little damage dealt by FFU. The conflict was resolved on 03/15/2007. Founding and History It all started mid February when Janacowski (SO’s Founder) had an idea. His idea was to create a new alliance. He was fed up with all of the other alliances rules (Ex. you can’t join an alliance during war; you had to be a specific color...etc.) First he had to come up with a good name. “Calendar Killers? No Specify Other? Maybe....Yes... that’s a perfect name for an alliance”. He said. He thought it was very original and creative. From day one, Janacowski worked his keyboard and mouse to the breaking point to create an invisionfree forum. He tried and tried but he couldn’t get the skin to look just right so he called the Almighty from If Skin Zone, and he got a “pimped out” skin for the forums. After the skin problem, he concentrated on recruiting. The next day, Janacowski started recruiting people. He recruited everyone every one he could find from any strength ranges. He worked and worked to try and get people to join. Before he knew it he was receiving letters from many people wishing to join Specify Other. Now SO is a fast growing alliance with alot of nice, hard working members Admission and Membership Section 1: Admission To gain admission into Specify Other, each nation must state, on the Specify Other public sign-up thread on the CN forum the following: Nation name; Ruler name; Resources; Other nations in their possession, if any; Current and previous alliance memberships, if any; Team colour: Section 2: Membership A: Member nations are encouraged, but not required, to join the Blue or Orange Team, of which the Legion is the official alliance. B:: Membership of other alliances is not allowed. C: All Specify Other members agree to be bound by SO Charter. Any member found in violation of any of these clauses may be subject to disciplinary action by The Council Other Laws 1. If you are a spy and the council catch you, You shall be banned from our alliance and we will inform the other Alliances about your Spying. This is the disision of the council. 2. The minimun war aid is 1500 and 50 troops. 3. The minimum starter pack is 10k after 10 posts and you completed all that your asked(change alliance name, change flag....etc) 4. The punishment for tratiors that are caught (if they want to stay in this Alligiance) is 10k and all military if under 200 strength, and 50k To the SO's National Alligiances bank nation. 5. All unapproved wars started by people in this Alligiance is punishable by a 1 week suspensionand a 20k fine. People that are in a war before they join do not have to pay a fine. 6. If a person desides to leave this Alliance( without saying why or giving a stupid reason), Then we wount stop them. We will, however, tell all the other alliances that they are MIA and can't be trusted. 7. All people that want to go to with war with someone else, put the your statistics and the Other person's statistics (and reason for asualt) up and The council will vote and see if the person Should attack them. 8. The punishment for attacking a alliance member is 50k and a week ban from the site....for nations over 3000 strenght, 200k and a week ban from the site....(if you started the war before you joined Specify Other, then there will be no fine issued) 9. You may NOT accuse another nation in our alliance of spying without solid proof.You must make a new thread, with the evidence in there. The Council should then vote if the evidence is solid enough to warrent an investigation.If it is, then there will be a through investigation, with the findings posted and the accused will be asked, via a new thread, to arrive on an agreed date to stand trial, where they will be able to defend their position. A seperate group, preferably randomly selected, will act as a jury. If the accused is found guilty, then the due punishment will be handed out. Also, if the defendant is uncooparative, then they shall be punished and the trial held the next day.If the defendant doesn't show up at all, even after numerous PMs (both here and on CyberNations) and e-mails, then a due punishment should be handed out. Aid Policy As of 3/19/2007 aid is only given to members with a post count of 25 or higher, this is to filter out any people that do not really wish to join the alliance but just want to get free aid. Stats last updated on 3/19/2007. Enemies Of SO FFU Alliance Wars The SO/FFU war